Changement , Trahisons , Sentiments
by Saku-du-22
Summary: Amu part avec son amie Rima chez une personne se nommant'changer de vie en 1 mois'.Elle va y faire la connaissance de jeunes.Mais elle laisse son petit ami Tadase seul chez elle.Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte,sentiments et trahisons sont au rendez-vous .
1. Chapter 1

Salut , c'est ma première fiction . J'espère que vous aimerez =)

Je rappelle que les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartienne pas ! Malheureusement =(

_A 20 ans , moi , Amu Hinamori , je ne sais ni cuisiner , ni dessiner , ni faire les tâches ménagères et quand on me parle de chanter , c'est horrible . Et j'ai un dure caractère ._

_Mon petit ami soit Tadase est tout le contraire . Chez nous , il fait tout . Et il a un caractère calme et posé . Mes parents me reproche de trop me reposé sur lui ._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis soit deux , Rima et Yaya . Tadase , il n'en a qu'un , Kukai ._

Tadase : Je n'en croit pas mes yeux !

Moi : De quoi tu parles ?

Tadase : Tu n'as rien fais . Amu , tu devais juste faire la vaisselle .

Moi : Oui mais Rima est venu à la maison .

_En faite , Rima était venu chez nous pour la raison qu'elle était venu m'annoncer qu'elle partait en vacances 1 mois . Elle m'a dit que l'ambiance était différente . Elle s'y amusait beaucoup et ele adorerait que je vienne avec elle . Mais je ne pouvais pas ._

Tadase : C'est vrai , et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

_Son sourire , ses yeux qui scintillaient quand il me parlait de sa voix douce , je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui ._

Moi : Tu sais , elle va chaque année chez un garçon . Et ce garçon est appelé 'Changé de Vie en 1 mois ' .

Tadase : A oui , c'est vrai . Kukai y va aussi cette année . C'est sa seconde fois , il a adoré .

Moi : Rima m'a proposé de venir avec elle .

_Il a ouvert grand ses yeux tout en me dévisageant puis il a regardé le sol et il a fermé ses yeux ._

_Je n'aime pas sa réaction ._

Tadase : Si tu vas là-bas , tu apprendra ce que tu ne sais pas faire .

_Il a réouvert ses yeux et il m'a sourit . Je lui ai rendu son sourire . Et je l'ai embrassé ._

Moi : Et tu viendras ?

Tadase : Bien sur ! Je te laisse 2 semaines et je ne viendrais qu'une semaine . Quand part Rima ?

Moi : Demain , Tadase je ne sais quoi te dire … je t'aime tellement !

_Le lendemain , j'attendais patiemment Rima . Mon petit blond m'avait dit que Kukai était déjà sur place . Ce qui m'embête c'est de laisser mon chérie seul . Rima a cru que Yaya avait des sentiments pour lui . Ce qui était faux bien sur , mais …_

_Je me demande qui est cet personne qui va nous accueillir . Est ce un homme ? Une femme ? C'est une maison ? Un appartement ? C'est petit ? Grand ?_

_Trop de question ce bousculait dans ma tête . Rima arriva , ma blonde aux cheveux bouclés . Elle me pris mes bagages et quand j'arrivai dans la voiture . Rima me mit autour de mes yeux un ruban ._

_Je ne sais combien de temps après , la voiture s'arrêta . On me pris ma main et je sentis l'air faire voler mes cheveux rosée . On m'enleva le ruban et je découvris , que c'était une villa . Une villa très bien décorée ._

Rima : Alors ? Tu aimes ?

Moi : Mais Rima … c'est magnifique !

On entra dans la villa et … comme je le pensais , il était là .

-Rima et Amu ! Ca fais longtemps non ?

Moi : Kukai , ca fais 1 semaine que l'on ne sait pas vu !

Kukai : A bon ? Et ben... pour moi , il faut que je vois mon Amu tous les jours =)

Rima : Où est t'il ?

- Il arrive .

_Une jeune fille avec de longs blonds attachés en couettes arriva vers nous . Elle nous regarda tour à tour et elle s'arrêta sur moi puis me dévisagea ._

Kukai : Utau tu connais déjà Rima donc je te présente à Amu . Amu je te présente Utau .

Moi : Enchanté Utau !

Utau : Heureuse de te connaître .

Elle regarda Kukai pour ensuite me regarder et dire .

-Mon frère arrive , il faisait son violon .

Kukai : A oui , c'est vrai .

_Un jeune homme au cheveux bleutés descendis les escaliers ._

-J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec cette belle jeune fille rosée . Si elle accepte et après je verrais si j'accepte qu'elle reste ici .

_Je pris ca au sérieux mais quand je vis son sourire narquois ._

Moi : J'accepte .

Utau , Rima et Kukai partirent dehors . Ce belle homme , oui , il est vraiment beau .

-Parfait

_Que se passe t'il ? J'en oublies Tadase . Il a de très beaux yeux . Et il a un de ces sourires . Amu , n'oublies pas Tadase ._

Voilà , c'est la fin de mon introduction . J'espère que vous avez aimé . Mettez 1 coms et je mets la suite .


	2. Chapter 2

**Le second chapitre ! Vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps . Le prochain , quand j'aurais le temps x) . Bonne Lecture ! **

**Je rappelle Les Personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartienne pas ! **

* * *

Moi : Je m'appelle Amu , vous le saviez …

_Et en plus je dis que des conneries . _

_Bien sur .

Toujours avec ce sourire ! Il m'énerve !

Moi : Vous vous appelez ?

_Vous ? Tutoie moi Amu .

_Il m'énerve . Il ne peut pas parler normalement ! Il est obligé de susurrer mon prénom quand il le dit ! Calme toi Amu . Reste calme …_

Moi : Toi ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Ta un prénom non ? Alors dit le moi avant ... que ... je te tue ... avec... un des ... pots de fleurs …

_Il c'était approché de moi , j'avais reculé . Un des pots de fleurs avait failli tomber . J'étais maintenant contre le mur . Il avait approché sa tête et il l'avait posé sur mon épaule gauche . Et il susurra son nom dans mon oreille . _

_Ikuto .

_Puis il se décala . Surement pour que je reprennes mon souffles . _

Moi : Ikuto …

Ikuto : Oui , c'est mon prénom .

Moi : Pourquoi avez vous attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire !

Ikuto : Pour voir ton caractère et comment tu allais réagir . Et donc , j'aimerais savoir pourquoi es tu venu chez moi ?

_De toute façon , quoi que je dises , je vais devoir partir . _

Moi : C'est Rima qui me l'a demandé . De venir ici .

Ikuto : Non , il y a bien une raison . On ne vient pas ici car on le demande . Ou alors Rima a ca raison . Qu'elle est ta vie ? Enfin …

Moi : Je vis dans une maison avec mon petit ami et …

_Son regard et son sourire qu'il avait depuis à changé . Il ne souriait plus , il ne me regardait plus , il les détournaient . _

Ikuto : Et ?

_Sa voix se cassa . Il me regarda et moi je regarda à terre . _

Moi : Et je ne sais rien faire . Les tâches ménagères , je suis horrible avec lui , il est si gentil , si prévenant et moi … je lui parle … comme à un chien … je ne lui sers à rien … je ne sers à rien …

Ikuto : …...

Il éclata de rire alors que moi j'allais pleurer ! Je l'aime pas !

Moi : Ce n'est pas marrant !

Ikuto : Tu ne sais rien faire , si tu l'aimes .

_Au fond de mon coeur , je savais que ce n'était pas à 100% . _

Moi : Oui .

Ikuto : Bien , au faite , je peux t'apprendre à faire tout ca .

Moi : Lui il chante bien ! Lui , il est fort en sport , lui … Tadase … il sait peindre …

Ikuto : Attend ! Ne me dit pas que … Oh non …

_Alors on la garde Ikuto ?

Ikuto : Utau … tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles

Utau : Mais de quoi ?

Ikuto : Elle sort avec Tadase ! Je n'ai rien contre lui mais … il est plus jeune que toi non ?

Moi : Oui , quel est le problèmes ?

_Le problème est que c'est plus normale qu'une fille sorte avec un garçon plus âgés Amu .

_Oui et je pense que mmm

_Kukai avait mi sa mais sur la bouche de Rima , il l'a défendait de parler . _

Moi : De toute façon … je crois que je vais partir . Je ne suis pas retenu . Ca ne sers à rien que je reste .

Ikuto : Partir … pour aller avec Tadase plus jeune que toi . J'imagine qu'il ne va pas t'apprendre à cuisiner ou ce que tu ne sais pas faire . Et , de plus , j'aime ton caractère .

Utau : Je vais appeler Nagi !

Elle parti et revins avec un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à mon amie d'enfance Nadeshiko .

Moi : Nadeshiko ?

Nagi : Amu ? Je ne suis plus Nadeshiko . Je suis Nagihiko . Salut tout le monde !

Ikuto : Kukai et Nagi pour travailler ton sport , Utau ta voix , Rima … ton art en dessin . Et moi , la cuisine et tout ce qui reste .

Moi : Donc …

Ikuto : Tu restes ici !

Moi : Merci !

_Ikuto me souriait comme il l'avait fais depuis . _

Moi : Tadase viendras dans deux semaines .

Kukai : Quand il découvrira que c'est Ikuto , il va te prendre avec toi . Et il ne voudras pas que tu reviennes .

Rima : Oui .

Utau : Si il le fais , je le massacre .

Moi : Il ne le fera pas .

Rima : Il sera occupé , il t'auras oublié .

Kukai : Rima !

Moi : Au faite , comment sa se fait que tu n'as pas dit à Tadase qui était l'homme chez qui tu viens ?

Ikuto : L'homme T_T

Moi : Oui bon …

Kukai : Parce que .

Moi : Kukai …

Rima : Si il l'avait dit , tu ne serais jamais venu ici .

Moi : Et pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Rima ?

Ikuto : Utau on va les laisser , n'est ce pas Nagihiko ?

Moi : Toi tu restes là !

Ikuto : Bien chef .

Rima : Parce que .

Moi : …...

Ikuto : Elle va encore crié donc je parle .

Moi : Parle alors ToT

Ikuto : Ils m'ont souvent parlé de toi et donc … j'ai voulu te connaître . Mais , il ne m'ont jamais dit que tu étais avec Tadase !

Moi : Rima ! Tu ne penses pas que …

Rima : Si pourquoi ?

Moi : Kukai !

Kukai : Bah …

Ikuto : Je ne suis pour rien moi !

Utau : Tais toi .

Moi : Utau … tu savais T_T

Nagihiko : Moi aussi …

Moi : Ikuto , toi tu ne savais rien …

Rima : Je vais être franche pour la raison que je t'ai amené ici !

Moi : Enfin , Rima tu fais peur …

_J'ai l'impression de savoir ce qu'elle va dire . Mais , je veux être sur . _

_Ce sentiment , cette sensation , de la jalousie , je sais quelque chose mais , cette chose ne veut pas s'ouvrir . Il y a tant d'événement que j'aimerais me rappeler . Ils sont tous dans ma boîte , au fond de mon coeur . _

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu . A bientôt dans le chapitre 3 ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Chapitre 3 ... déjà ? Et oui , j'ai eu une envie d'écrire que ... ca va vite . **

**Les Personnages De Shugo Chara ne m'appartienne pas . **

_Rima : Ikuto est sympa , joueur , et il est plus agé que toi . Tadase est chiant , ennuyant , et il est plus jeunes que toi . Il y a peu de temps , quand tu cherchais un travail , Yaya est venu chez toi . Je les espionnais . _

_Moi : Les ? Yaya était seule . _

_Rima : Faux ! Tadase était là . Ils étaient proche . A un moment , j'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser . J'ai pas cru . J'ai lancer un cailloux par la fenêtre car ils s'étaient embrassés . Il a atéris sur Tadase . Après il est partis . Enfin après ... 1 heures après . Donc j'ai penser que ce serait bien que tu découvres d'autres personne . J'en ai parlé à Kukai , il était d'accord . _

_Moi : Tadase ... et ... Yaya ... _

_Rima : J'ai été franche ! _

_Moi : Tu voulais que ... moi ... et Ikuto ... on ... _

_Rima : Non non pas du tout ... Juste faire connaissance ._

_Moi : Rima …_

_Rima : Désolé Amu-chan … _

_Moi : Je t'excuse Rima-tan . _

_Ikuto : Et moi ? On ne m'a rien dit ^.^_

_Kukai : Toi ? Tu es plutôt content de connaître Amu non ? _

_Ikuto : On arrête d'en parler hein ? _

_Moi : C'est toi qui a relancer le sujet non ? _

_Ikuto : Tais toi / _

_Moi : Oui ^.^ _

_Utau : Amu tu dormiras avec … _

_Elle regarda dans un liste et me leva la tête vers moi puis la bougea pour regarder Nagihiko . _

_Celui-ci me fit signe de le suivre . Nous montâmes l'escalier sous le regard amusé d'Utau . _

_Nous arrivâmes tout d'abord devant une chambre toute bleu . J'en présuma que c'était celle où j'allais dormir . Mais non . Nagihiko continua la route . _

_Nous arrivâmes dans une grande chambre . Il y avait deux lits . _

_Moi : Mes affaires T_T _

_Nagi : No problème , Ikuto va venir te les donner ^_^ _

_Il ressemblait étrangement à mon ancienne meilleure amie . Ils avaient le même visage . Le même sourire . Et si on attaxhe les cheveux en hauteur de Nagihiko , on a ma meilleure amie de primaire ._

_Moi : Tu as une soeur ? _

_Nagihiko : Non , pourquoi ? _

_Moi : Ma meilleure amie de primaire te ressembles . _

_Nagi : Nadeshiko Fujisaki ? _

_Moi : Oui ! Tu la connais ? _

_Nagi : Oh que oui ! _

_Moi : Ce qui veut dire ? _

_Nagi : C'est moi . Je suis Nadeshiko . _

_Moi : Mais tu es … _

_Nagi : C'était pour apprendre la danse . Amu , si tu savais … _

_Moi : Oui … j'ai changé ^_^_

_Nagi : Oui , et en prenant Tadase … Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir avec lui ! _

_Moi : Mais … je l'aimais ! _

_Nagi : Oui … mais … bon passons . _

_Moi : Tu viens tous les ans ici ? _

_Nagi : Oui ! Et … Rima t'a dit que …_

_Moi : Me dire quoi ? *-* _

_Nagi : Rien … elle te le diras bien un jour … Ou tu le découvriras . _

_Moi : Comment s tu connu Ikuto ? _

_Nagi : Non , j'ai connu Utau sous la forme de Nadeshiko . _

_Moi : T_T _

_Nagi : Tient Ikuto ! Tu nous écoutais ? _

_Ikuto vint à côté de moi doucement . Il déposa mes affaires sur un lit inoccupé . Iensuite , pour partir , il passa à côté de moi en m'ignorant . _

_Moi : Tu as quoi contre moi ? _

_Il ignora ma question et se dirigea vers la porte . _

_Nagi : On fait quoi ce soir ? _

_Ikuto : Télé , Manger , Film et …_

_Moi : Dormir . _

_Ikuto : Ouais … _

_Nagi : Un film … okay ! _

_Moi : N'y penses même pas ! _

_Nagi : Non pas ce genre , l'autre … _

_Moi : Nagihiko ! Tu as été une fille ! _

_Ikuto failli trébucher sur le tapis . _

_Moi : Ikuto ? _

_Nagi : Oh … aller Amu , ne me dit pas que … _

_Moi : Bah si ! _

_Ikuto : Intérrésant … _

_Moi : Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je resterais dans ma chambre TçT _

_Ikuto : Hors de question . _

_Moi : Comment puis je y échapper ? _

_Ikuto : Tu m'aides . _

_Moi : Tu es sur ? _

_Ikuto : Sur . _

_Nagi : Tu auras cours avec moi et Kukai . _

_Moi : ToT _

_Ikuto : Tu chanteras devant nous . _

_Moi : Sans entrainement ! _

_Ikuto : Si … avec Utau . _

_Moi : ToT … Sadique … _

_Ikuto : Moi aussi je t'aime … _

_Moi : / Baka _

_Ikuto : Je te fais de l'effet ? _

_Nagi : Me sens seul … _

_Un bruit se fit ressentir . Comme un cassement de fenêtre . Puis , un cri se fit entendre . Et pas n'importe lequel . _

_Moi : Rima ! _

_Un second cri se fit entendre . _

_Ikuto : Utau ! _

_Puis , plus rien . Je descendis en bas . Je découvris Rima à pleurer et Utau contre le mur . _

_Moi : Que … _

_Je regarda vers la fenêtre . La grande fenêtre venait d'éclater avec le vent . _

_Ikuto : Amu ! _

_Une deuxième fenêtre se brisa . Des morceaux de verts se dispersait dans tout le salon . _

_Kukai : Allons dans la salle de chant ! _

_Mon bras saignait . J'avais un peu mal . Mais ca allait . La douleur se calme quand Ikuto me pris dans ses bras . _

_Nous rentrâmes dans une salle . Aucune fenêtre . Juste de mur . _

_Moi : Une tempête se prépare . _

_Ikuto : Ouais . _

_Utau : On va dormir là . _

_Nagi : Oui …. _

_Rima : Amu-chan , sa va ? _

_Moi : Hmm oui . _

_Kukai : Je vais chercher de quoi manger et … _

_Ikuto : Je t'accompagnes . _

_Moi : Non ! _

_J'attrapa le bras D'Ikuto ._

_Moi : C'est trop dangereux … _

_Ikuto : T'inquiète , je reviens ._

_Je me blottis dans les bras de Nagihiko . Celui-ci , pour me rassurer . Attacha ses cheveux . Pris des habits d'Utau et revins à côté de moi . _

_J'avais peur . Peur pour Ikuto et Kukai . Et je me rappelle de la dernière tempête . Ma soeur avait failli y passer . Et moi , j'étais comme morte . Une force intérieur m'avait fais revenir à la vie … _

_Ikuto … Nadeshiko …Nagihiko...Rima...Kukai...Utau...Yaya...Ta..ta..ta..ta..._

**Merci d'avoir lu . A bientôt dans le chapitre 4! **


End file.
